Dark Rose
by sakuraHgatinha
Summary: Dark Rose Epilogo Uma Promessa Foi feita: – Em troca do Sangue dos meus pais você pode tomar o meu! ... – Farei isso! ...mas quando você completar 15 anos ok! ... Click aki e continue a ler...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark**_Rose_

_**Epilogo**_

**Uma Promessa Foi feita:**

– _Em troca do Sangue dos meus pais você pode tomar o meu!(...)_

– _Farei isso! ...mas quando você completar 15 anos ok! (...)_

**E assim sua promessa foi Cumprida:**

_- Vai doer muito?_

_- Não... Não Muito!(...)_

**Mas Algo não saiu como o Planejado!**

_- Aonde é que eu estou? (...)_

_- Em Minha casa!_

**E Novos amigos ira Conhecer**

_Hinata;_

_Naruto;_

_Neji_

_TenTen_

_**Romance **_

_Sakura – Eu te amo!_

_Sasuke - NÃO VE QUE EU TE AMO PORRA?(...)_

_Itachi – Eu te amo Minha flor! Fica comigo (...)_

**Drama!**

_Sakura – ITACHIIIIII!(...)_

_Sakura – Pensei que você me amasse!(...)_

**Ciúmes:**

_Sasuke – CAI FORA QUE ELA É MINHA!(...)_

_Itachi – ENCOSTA UM DEDO NELA QUE EU TE MATO!(...)_

_Karin – FIQUE LONGE DO SASUKE PORQUE ELA É MEU (...)_

**Mentiras**

_Itachi – Ele nunca te amou (...). Sou eu que te amo de verdade!_

_Karin – Eu e o Sasuke-kun tivemos uma Bela noite de amor (...)_

**Estrelando**

_Sasuke Uchiha – Minha pequena..._

_Itachi Uchiha – Essa é a minha garota!_

_Sakura Haruno – Eu amo você meus amigos! _

_Hinata Hyuuga - VAMOS SER AMIGAS PARA SEMPRE!_

_Neji Hyuuga – Que bundinha Linda você tem Tenten (...). Só Minha!_

_TenTen Mitsashi – Vem ver se você é homem Neji!_

_Kakashi Hatake – Até quem fim a encontrasse uma mulher de verdade!_

_Kurenai Yuuhi – MINHA CUNHADINHA!_

_Karin – O SASUKE É MEU!_

_Só nessa fic!_

_Não percam _**Dark**_Rose!_

_Dia: 03/07/10_

_Só aqui no _

**Dark**_Rose_

_

* * *

_

OBS: As Caracteristicas de Alguns personagens serão modificadas, e surgirão personagens novos com o decorrer da fic.

Dia 03/07/10 Postari o 1ª Cp!


	2. Capítulo 1 – O Encontro

**Dark**_Rose_

_Nota das autoras:__** Os personagens não me pertencem ok! Só peguei emprestado! Se eles fossem meus ao Sasuke Ficaria com a Sakura e teriam muitos filinho!**_

Obs.: Autora Narrando.

Capítulo 1 – O Encontro.

"**Muita gente não acredita que nas sombras principalmente de noite, possa existir seres muito diferente do que nó simples seres Humanos.**

**De noite muita gente sai para se diverti, á negócios, comer... Em fim! Mas ninguém sabe que nas sombras se escondem seres famintos, e escolhem suas presas para atacar. "No Ano de 1999, algo muito diferente aconteceu."**

"**Um casal com um alinda criança passeavam de noite pelas ruas alegremente como pessoas normais faziam... Mas esse casal tinha uma filha, um tanto diferente!**

**Só pelos simples fato de sua linda filha possuir lindos cabelos róseos, e a cor de seus olhos um lindo verde que pareciam mais Duas esmeraldas brilhantes! Lindos Preciosos e tão inocentes! Seus cabelos Cortados em um delicado Chanel-de-bico, e com um único maravilhoso sorriso, mas não é só por isso que essa mera humana sege considerada. Diferente... Para uma criança de apenas Seis anos, era e é muito inteligente para a sua idade... E feliz! Feliz por ter ganhado uma linda boneca porcelana, com um vestido quadriculado nas cores vermelho e preto. O nome dessa Inocente criança é Sakura! Haruno Sakura.**

**Essa Linda Criança estava Acompanhada por seus pais!**

**Hana Haruno, Uma mulher linda, De cabelos Róseos, pele branca que conseguia cativar todos com o seu lindo sorriso, mãe de nossa Pequena Sakura!**

**E Asuma Haruno, um homem se um belo rosto, forte, Feliz por ver sua pequena e adorável filinha feliz! Seus olhos tão verdes! Já sabemos da onde nossa pequena Conseguiu esse lindo tom de cor não?"**

"**Mal sabiam que das sombras dois pares de olhos vermelhos feitos sangue, e famintos sorriam para esse belo casal. E com um sorriso perverso ele desaparece das sombras."**

"**Chegando à residência Haruno, Nossa pequena e adorevel Sakura sobem para seu quarto, para se trocar para dormi.**

**Hana e Asuma ficaram na sala Juntos vendo TV, Abraçados sorridentes, Trocando olhares apaixonado! O amor é tão lindo! Uma ótima diversão noturna não?**

**Mas Da Sala se escuta Um Trovão! Fazendo as luzes se apagarem derrepente!**

**Podia-se se observa da janela, um belo rapaz de pele tão branca e linda! Com cabelos tão negros feito a própria note! Com um sorriso cruel e doentio! E seus olhos... São os mesmo olhos vermelhos que há minutos estavam observando o belo casal e sua pobre filha inocente! Seus trajes... De um garoto normal! Uma blusa preta de mangas comprida e gola alta! Ele deveria esta com frio! Um jeans preto e um Tênis Preto que aparentava ser novo!**

**Esse garoto faria qualquer uma se joelhar a os seus pés para ter uma bela noite a o seu lado! Parecia um garoto normal, de... 18 anos, tirando o fato dos seus olhos serem vermelhos, já mencionados, e não outra cor qualquer!**

**Ele olhava o casal como se fosse o banquete da noite! Ele Conseguia sentir os sentimentos emanados do casal, o medo, angustia o desespero tudo a o mesmo tempo! **

**Sorriu com isso!**

**Adorava provocar esses sentimentos! O deixava... Satisfeito?**

**O Casal olhou por um mero segundo e, seus corpos caíram em um baque surdo, no chão! Inconscientes? Assim! Desacordados... Eu diria! **

**Então o nosso misterioso jovem que aparentava ter 18 anos, se aproximou do casal **

**E se agachou ao lado da mulher, Hana! Móvel suas mão gélidas e pálidas, duro feito aço, pedra... Para o delicado pescoço de nossa querida mamãe, Hana!**

**Aproximo seus Belos Lábios sedutores, até o pescoço dela!**

**Uma pequena presença pode ser notada por ele, E logo em seguida uma voz inocente, infantil e com uma Curiosidade evidente na voz! Que dizia:**

- _Quem é você?_ **-A menina dos cabelos rosa perguntou!** -_Meu nome é Sakura! Sakura Haruno. - Seu nome é?_** –Pobre menina seu fim podia estar próximo?**

_- Sasuke! _**Ele disse! Sua voz fria, arrogante e sem emoção! Podia ser belo, mas gentil concertesa não é... Não? E ele disse**_ – Crianças não deveriam estar dormindo a essa hora?_** –Ele falou como se estivesse falando com o ser mais desprezível de todos! –**_Sasukii porque meu papai e minha mamãe estão no chão?_

_Eles Morreram?-_**A menina falo assustada, a o ver os pais no chão! Ele olhou os pais dele e disse – **_eles só estão... Dormindo! –_** Sasuke abre um sorriso e diz – **_Mas já vão morrer Criança!__–_**Ele fala em um tão cruel assustando a pobre menina! E em seguida Sorrindo de uma forma aberta mostrando as suas presas! Branca e afiadas! Assustando a Rosada!**

**Ele se vira para a mãe da nossa pequena rosada e despreocupadamente aproxima seus lábios sedutores no pescoço da nossa querida mamãe! **

**E imediatamente sente duas mãozinhas, quentes e pequena, em cima de suas mãos grandes e frias! Um Calafrio Passou por sua espinha e deixo o arrepiado, com esse simples, inocente e singelo toque.**

**E Adivinhe quem era... Era a nossa querida Sakura! O olhando ele com um sorriso no seu belo rosto infantil! E ela disse **_– quem sabe posso te dar algo em troca, do... Do... Sangue dos meus pais! Quem sabe La no meu quarto, você, senhor Sasukii encontra algo que ti agrada! –_**Pobre criança! Não sabe o que esta fazendo! Negociando algo com o senhor das sombras e dos mortos! Não deveria estar em seu juízo perfeito hoje! E o senhor das sombras... Sasuke fala –**_ Quem sabe..._** – "o nosso senhor das sombras falou pensativo, e deixo-se guiar pela menina Dos cabelos róseos..."**

"**No quarto da Rosada,** **o quarto era simplesmente muito fofo, nada muito chique, nada muito simples, mas era o tipo de quarto que continha tudo o que uma menininha sempre quis. não era nada de coisas rosa cheia de florzinhas rosa com cheiro de rosas, era um quarto especial. um quarto perfeito para Sakura, continha tudo o que ela sempre quis. suas bonecas, seus livros... a entrada do quarto era muito bonitinha, logo que você entrava, já encontrava a cama, e do lado um criado-mudo, com portas retratos e um despertador. as paredes eram de um tom de roxo, muito fofo e delicado. havia uma prateleira com livros, muitos livros, muitos livros bons. e abaixo dos livros, estavam as bonecas. neste quarto, havia também um banheiro, muito arrumadinho, com decoração em gesso no teto, todo branco com paredes e alguns acessórios roxos, era um quarto que lembrava aqueles quartos todos bonitinhos que a gente vê nos filmes... E o Moreno falou, -**_ Bonito quarto! _**– falou com desdém na voz! E a menina logo posse a falar – **_Gosto de algo? Algo lhe agrada? - _**A menina dos cabelos róseos pergunta curiosa! E o moreno senta na cama da rosada, sem rodeios e fala - **_Nada me interessou Sakura! - A_** Menina olha o moreno e possa-se a falar – **_Posso mesmo assim te dar uma coisa? - _**O moreno olha a pequena menina e balança a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo! A menina logo estende os pequenos bracinhos e nas mãos segurando a mesma boneca de porcelana que acabara de ganha apouco tempo! E logo o moreno pega e a menina possa-se a falar – **_O nome dela é Anía! Ganhei hoje! Bonita Né! - O_** moreno logo concorda com um breve acenou com a cabeça no sinal afirmativo. E amenina continuou a falar – **_é di Coração! __**– **_**O moreno logo se espantou com tais frases da pequena! e Ele fala – **_Muito obrigada... pequena! É muito... gentil, da sua parte! _**O moreno falou com sinceridade na voz! E logo apequena mais uma vez possa-se a falar – **_Sasuke você usa lente? _**A Menina Falou curiosa! e o moreno logo respondeu – **_Não! Porque Sakura?_** – E a Menina respondeu – **_Por que seus Olhos lá na sala estavam vermelhos, e agora eles estão... Qual é o nome da cor mesmo? _**–Depois das últimas palavras ela fica pensativa! Deveria estar tentando se lembrar do nome da cor! E Num tom Alto e animado ela responde – **_ONIX! Seus olhos estão na cor Ônix!_** - A menina fala animada!****E o moreno logo fala – **_por que a pergunta, Sakura? – _**E a Menina responde**_** – **__Curiosidade! Não pode?_

**E Logo o moreno responde –****Quando eu... Estou com fome, isso acontece entende? E a menina zombateriamente fala – **_Mais ou menos! Dã é claro que eu entendi! Não só Burra! – _**A Menina dos Cabelos róseos fala sorrindo! E Ela pergunta em seguia – **_Porque você tem apele tão dura e fria Sasuke?- _**A Menina fala curiosa! E o Moreno responde – **_Bem, fria porque eu... Não, Hã... Por que... Porque eu sou assim! Algo contra os Caras Frios Sakura?- _**E a menina responde – **_Nada contra! – _**A menina responde rindo. E o Moreno responde – **_Eu tenho a pele fria e dura e você tem apela Quente e mole!_** – e a menina responde – **_tem algo contra as meninas de pele quentinhas e moles Sasuke?_** – Depois de a menina ter acabado de formula sua pergunta o moreno entrou levemente seus lábios em uma curava, formando um sorriso. Um lindo singelo e verdadeiro sorriso!Por a Menina ter usado suas próprias palavras, um pouco antes ditas, e ele se, pois a falar – **_Não nada contra! – _**E os dois sorriram um para o outro! – E ela fala – **_é difícil explicar, por isso você falou isso?- _**E o Moreno responde **_– Um pouco! – _**E ela sorriu para ela! **_**- **__Ok! Entendo!E você pode se transforma em Morcego, e se você aparecer diante do sol você morre, e você mora num castelo?Com fantasma?_

**- amenina disparava as perguntas sonhadoras, olhando nós olhos ônix de Sasuke!**

**E ele responde – **_Hum... Não me transformo em morcego, não morro no sol, e sim moro em um castelo! Mas ele não é mal assombrado e não tem Fantasmas La! Ok! – ele fala rindo das perguntas na opinião dele... Idiotas! - _**E ela responde - **_ETENDI! – _**E Sasuke sorri do entusiasmo da garota! E ela fala – **_você é bonito em quanto ri sabia? – _**E ele responde – **_Tais me chamando de feio Sakura? - _**e a menina responde - **_NÃO! VOCÊ É BONITO! Mais fica mais bonito sorrindo! –__** E**__**Ele responde **_**- **_Acho bom... Sakura... Nada aqui me agradou que você tem em troca da vida de seus pais? E. E você deveria esta assustada! Com medo! - _**pelo visto a fixa caiu para nosso querido Sasuke! E a menina responde como se estivesse Explicando a conta de 1+1=2! - **_você simplesmente não me bota medo! Quando olhei nos seus olhos vi que não me faria mal algum! Não sei por que, mas tive certeza disso! Sei que você esta com fome, e não quero que meus pais morram, eles são muito importantes para mim! Por isso eu ofereço meu sangue em troca do deles! E eu quero Te dar Três coisas! A 1ª é um beijo e um abraço! – _**A menina se aproxima dele e da um beijo na bochecha fria de Sasuke e o abraça! – **_2ª é isso... - _**Então Sakura entrega para Sasuke um colar de ouro, com um pingente de coração, daqueles de botar fotos, no caso dela já tinha uma foto dela. E ela diz - **_Para não se esquecer de mim! Ok! -_** E o Moreno diz – **_Obrigada, e a 3ª Coisa? _**E a menina toma fôlego e diz – **_Em troca do Sangue dos meus pais você pode beber o meu! –_** E o moreno Fala – **_você tem certeza Sakura? – _**E a menina rosada acena com a cabeça um sinal afirmativo! E o moreno diz – **_Farei isso! ...mas quando você completar 18 anos ok! - _**a menina confirma com a cabeça! E o moreno fala - **_Fique com isso!_ _**– **_**Ele entrega um colar vermelho sangue para sangue para a rosada! - **_Obrigada! - _**A rosada responde! E o menino fala! **_ Tenho quer ir Pequena! Tchau - _**E a rosada Se despede dele com um ****Até!**** O moreno Beija A testa dela e ele some nas sombras deixando à pequena Haruno em um sono profundo...**

**Fim de Capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 2 – Levada

Dark Rose

Nota das autoras: Os personagens não me pertencem, ok? Só peguei emprestado! Se eles fossem meus o Sasuke ficaria com a Sakura e teriam muitos filinhos!

Capítulo 2 – O Encontro.

Nove Anos depois...

***  
Sakura POV's.

_Ele não vem... Será que foi só um sonho? Não... Foi real!  
Será que ele se esqueceu do nosso acordo?_

Durante nove anos Sakura o esperou e esperou a morte pacientemente! Amou, sorriu e chorou! Aproveitou sua vida! Seguiu seus instintos, mas sabia que um dia essa felicidade iria acabar.  
E esse dia chegou! Hoje ela estaria fazendo 15 anos... E a nossa pequena aguarda ansiosamente e temidamente um presente em especial... "A morte."

_  
Sakura POV's.

_Meia Noite! Ele não vem! Será que ele... Ira voltara atrás? Não!  
Ele não pode. Esqueça isso Sakura! Mas... Esqueça! Vá dormi Sakura! É o melhor a fazer agora! Já aproveitou a noite! Não se preocupe...  
Ele não veio hoje! Que bom não é? Melhor assim! – Digo a mim mesma, e sento-me na cama. Deito minha cabeça no travesseiro branco, e fecho os olhos e durmo. _

_

Sasuke POV's.

_Desculpe minha pequena... Mas você não esta pronta para partir... Espere mas um pouco. E depois poderá partir comigo... Sonhe minha pequena e aproveite! Porque quanto menos você esperar, você viverá comigo... Sonhe em quanto pode... – Falei para ela, enquanto dormia. Sonhando como nunca! A invejo por ter essa incrível capacidade de sonhar... Dei um sorriso ao perceber que eu estava fazendo carinho em sua bochecha rosada... Quase toda a noite durante nove anos faço a mesma coisa, abro a janela de sua sacada, e sento ao seu lado na cama e a admiro. Defino-a em uma palavra: Perfeita! Com o corpo pequeno, mas muito atraente, com os seios grandes e firmes, e uma barriga lizinha, suas coxas grossas, uma bela bunda empinada... Rio de mim mesmo só de pensar nisso, a olho de novo e a começo a descreve sua face. Sua pele macia e leitosa, dão um belo contraste com seus cabelos róseos e macios, agora grandes que vão até a sua pequena cintura fina, e seus olhos... Verdes... Tão puros e inocentes... Tão belos. Pena que depois eles vão...  
Olho no relógio da cabeceira de sua cama e olho para a sacada. O sol esta nascendo. Pequena. É hora de eu ir! Mas de noite iremos nos encontrar novamente. Se cuide. Até, minha bela... Durma bem... Acorde bem na verdade... – Dou a última olhada nela e dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha rosada e saio de seu quarto._

_

Três Anos depois...

***

A vida pode ser boa ou ruim! Basta você saber viver. Sakura tinha isso em mente! Aproveitar a vida, já que a morte não chegou como, e quando ela esperava. Sorte? Azar? O que você acha? Sakura cresceu,virou uma mulher, com traços infantis. Um corpo que daria inveja ate nos seres mais belos que podia existir. E uma doce inocência, que poderia arriscar dizer 'tapada'. Só uma pessoa sabia de sua promessa. Sua amiga Ino Yamanaka. Uma garota loira - um pouco fofoqueira -, gente boa. Ino muitas vezes tentou convencer que ela poderia ter sonhado. Mas como poderia ser um sonho? Se ela ganhou um prova... Um colar! Ino sempre ficava calada quando a rosada falava isso. Como ela podia explicar a aparição do colar? Sakura sabia, mas Ino se negava a acreditar.

Escola Estadual básica de Konoha: 13h30minh...

Sakura POV's.[centro]

_- QUE T-E-D-I-O! Porque tiveram que inventar a escola Sah? - Minha amiga loira falou! Como é que alguém pode ser tão preguiçosa? Esses são tipo de perguntas sem respostas.  
– Prque alguém quis ser alguém na vida! – Respondi risonha.  
- EU NEM ACREEDITO QUE HOJE DE NOITE VAI SER SUA FES... Hum, hum, hum! - Tapei a boca dessa pessoa loira que se chama Ino!  
Eu não queria que a escola toda soubesse que eu estava fazendo aniversário! Sabe... Levar ovada não e nada legal ou bom! Ouvimos o sinal bater e fomos para a sala de história.  
- Vamos Ino agora é a aula de historia, de noite que vai ser a 'festa' - Falei a palavra festa sem emoção. Não estou tão animada assim! Prefiro ir pra minha cama e sonhar com Sasuke! É bem melhor do que ficar a noite inteira só de salto alto se balançando para lá e para cá!  
- Ah NÃO! História da sono! Olha, qual é a graça de ficar estudando o passado e... Esqueci que eu estou discutindo com uma NERD ou CDF sei lá o quê! não me corrija senhorita Haruno! – Ela me dizia com um tom falso de irritação. Não me incomodo por ser chama da de Nerd ou CDF... Eu sei quem eu sou, então para que me estressar com isso? Pensava, enquanto eu e Ino estranvamos na sala. _  
[centro]_

Mesmo dia de noite:

_- VOCÊ TÁ LINDAAA - Gritou Ino, surpresa pela minha roupa.  
- Sério? Ah! Mas será que da pra parar de gritar Ino? Eu não sou surda, e eu estou do seu lado! - Eu disse rindo.  
- Tá, mas é sério! Você esta linda nesse vestido! Você deveria usar roupas mais... Ér... Descoladas. - Eu a olhei com um olhar mortal.  
- Ino será que eu poso ficar sozinha um pouquinho? Bem... Eu quero pensar um pouco... Você faria isso por mim? - Falei um pouco constrangida.  
- Claro! Por que não? Eu pediria a mesma coisa se fosse eu que estaria fazendo 18 aninhos! Aiiiii nem acreditooooooooo tô vazando! Já vou aproveitar e vê se o Dei-kun chegou! - Gritou num tom sonhador, indo em direção a porta. Sinceramente, ela me assusta. Fiquei me olhando no espelho. Vestido azul esverdeado, frente única, que ia até meu joelho. Um brinco da mesma cor do vestido, eu tinha duas mercha do meu cabelo caindo sobre minha face. E o resto preso em um coque atrás. Uma sapatilha azul esverdeado com um lacinho branco! Uma sombra branca e um gloss pra dar brilho. Não sei porque mas lembrei de uma coisa que a Ino me falou "Sah fica com os livros que eu fico com os gatinhos!" Sinceramente ela tem razão!Enquanto eu estudo ela namora! Acho que eu deveria... Viver mais? Para me diverti mais?  
Não! Pensei fazendo uma cara reprovadora! Nossa que frio e- Frio? Mas as janelas e a porta da sacada estão fecha... Aberta! Fui para a sacada e encostei-me no para-peito. Hoje ta frio! Nunca gostei do frio... Mas nesses últimos três anos comecei a ter uma simpatia pelo frio. Olhei para os lados, e também tenho a leve senssação de está sendo vigiada. Mas como diz a Ino "Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, rosada! Sah você ta ficando doida!" Com certeza eu concordo com ela! Claro que só na parte de eu estar ficando doida. Alguém bateu na porta.  
- Quem é? - Perguntei.  
- Filha, dessa logo. Tá todo mundo te esperando. Só falta você... - Disse minha mãe.  
- Já estou indo... - respondi.  
Ao descer as escadas todos ficaram me olhando. De certo modo não me senti bem... Fui pra perto das minhas amigas e começamos a conversar ao som da musica.  
-QUE FESTAAAAAAAAA! SÁH SUA MÃE ARRASOUUUUU! – Ino berrava tentando fazer com que eu pudesse escutar o que ela falava.  
- Que bom que você esta gostando porquinha. - Fui sincera.  
No que olhei para o local que estava o DJ pude ver minha mãe cochichando no ouvido dele e ele fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça.  
- Não acredito! - Murmurei para mim mesma... O som da batida frenética foi trocado por uma introdução feita por uma guitarra. Uma das minhas musicas preferidas começou a tocar. _

It's My Life / É a minha vida  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted / Esta não é uma canção para um coração partido  
No silent prayer for faith-departed / Nenhuma oração muda a fé que ficou  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd / Eu não vou ser só um rosto na multidão  
You're gonna hear my voice / Você vai ouvir a minha voz  
When I shout it out loud / Quando eu gritar isso bem alto  
It's my life / É a minha vida  
It's now or never / É agora ou nunca  
I ain't gonna live forever / Eu não vou viver para sempre  
I just want to live while I'm alive / Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo  
It's my life / É a minha vida  
My heart is like an open highway / Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta  
Like Frankie said /Como Frankie disse  
I did it my way / Eu fiz isto do meu jeito  
I just wanna live while I'm alive / Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo  
It's my life / É a minha vida  
This is for the ones who stood their ground /Isto é para aqueles que fizeram seu caminho  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down /Para Tommy e Gina que nunca desistiram  
Tomorrow's getting hard make no mistake /Amanhã está ficando difícil não cometer nenhum erro  
Luck ain't even Lucky /A sorte ainda não teve sorte  
Got to make your owns breaks / Faça suas próprias regras  
It's my life / É a minha vida  
It's now or never / É agora ou nunca  
I ain't gonna live forever / Eu não vou viver para sempre  
I just want to live while I'm alive / Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo  
It's my life / é a minha vida  
My heart is like an open highway / Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta  
Like Frankie said / Como Frankie disse  
I did it my way / Eu fiz isto do meu jeito  
I just wanna live while I'm alive / Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo  
It's my life / É a minha vida  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out / Melhor estar no alto quando eles gritarem com você  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down / Não se curve, não quebre baby, não caia  
It's my life / É a minha vida

_Eu já disse que eu amo essa música? O resto da festa foi normal. Deu pra curtir. _

_

Sakura POV's.

Quarto da Sakura 03h41min.

_Não posso reclamar... Essa festa de 18 anos foi muito boa! Todos compareceram. Fui para a sacada do meu quarto. Está frio... Despedi-me dos meus pais e amigos... Algo me dizia que eu não iria ver eles tão cedo...  
- Feliz Aniversário! - Alguém falou.  
- Sasuke... - Eu não acredito!  
- Pensou que eu tinha esquecido? – Perguntou-me  
Pude ouvir batidas na porta.  
- Sim... - Fui sincera.  
-Mas não esqueci. – ele falou atrás de mim.  
-Sakura... Filha. Abre à porta - Minha mãe me chamou.  
- Por que você não veio antes? - Preciso que ele me responda isso...  
- Esta reclamando? Preferia que eu te matasse antes? Você me surpreende cada dia! - Ele falou irônico  
Escutei mais batidas na porta.  
- Esta Pronta? - Ele perguntou  
- Filha abre essa porta agora! – Disse minha mãe autoritária.  
- Sim... Mas vai doer muito? - Perguntei com certo receio...  
- Sakura Haruno abre essa porta agora! - Dessa vez quem disse foi meu pai.  
-Um pouco... Mas passa logo. - Ele se aproximou de mim.  
- Abre essa porta filha, senão vou arrombar - Meu pai falou de novo.  
- Foi um prazer te conhecer... - Fui sincera de novo com ele.  
- Você sentiu prazer em conhecer um monstro? Só uma pergunta... Você é louca ou se faz de louca? Não consigo te entender! – falou sarcástico.  
- Sou Louca mesmo! – Disse risonha.  
- Igualmente Sakura. Igualmente... – Ele me respondeu.  
- Sakura! Abre agora! – os dois ordenaram ao mesmo tempo.  
Senti sua boca e sua respiração perto do meu pescoço, senti também suas mães na minha cintura. Ele curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso, e de repente tudo ficou escuro. _

Ao arrombar da porta do quarto da filha. Asuma e Hana percebem que não há ninguém do quarto.  
Hana automaticamente abre o armário de Sakura e vê que suas roupas não se encontram.  
- Asuma! – Hana chamou o marido.  
- Sim querida. – Hana respondeu.  
-As roupa dela... não estão aqui! – Hana fala e cai de joelhos no chão.  
-Calma meu amor! – Asuma tentou acalmar a esposa, que não parava de chorar. – Ela vai ficar bem.  
- Ela fugiu Asuma! Meu bebê fugiu!  
- Calma Hana! Sakura não é nenhuma irresponsável. Além do mais, ela sabe se cuidar.  
- Meu bebê. Ela... Ela... Asuma. Não! – Hana tampa o rosto com grossas lágrimas caindo pela sua linda face.  
- Ela vai voltar Hana. Eu... 

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3 – A Chegada

Notas da autora: Naruto e Cia não me pertencem ok!  
E Alguns personagens serão inventados para melhor desempenho da fic. AAAAA vocês sabem o q eu vou dizer, então vamos logo para a fic! Ok.

Capítulo 3 – A "Chegada"

Sakura POV's.

Sabe... Não posso dizer que me arrependo das minhas escolhas... E fico orgulhosa da mim mesma! Consegui salvar as duas pessoas que eu mais amo. Meus Pais.

Uma vez, Meu tio foi atropelado, e ele ficou em coma, perguntei o que ele sentiu quando ele tava naquele estado deprimente, ele disse para mim que foi como pular no vazio... Não consegui entender o que ele quis dizer... Muito menos agora.

Sempre tive uma sertã curiosidade de saber como é esse tal "Pulo no Vazio".

E a única sensação que eu tenho é de uma baita dor de cabeça!

- Sakura – é Impressão minha ou os anjos estão me chamando?

- Sakura? – Nossa minha ora chegou! Será que eu vou para o céu?

- Sakura? Acorda!... –O anjo pediu para eu acordar?

Abri os olhos, ta não abriu bem aberto, mas foi o suficiente para um clarão branco (quase) me cegar!

- Ai meus Olhos! – Tantas coisas inteligentes para eu falar, eu fui falar isso!

Botei as mãos nos olhos! E esfregueis os dedos nos mesmo!

A o parar esse meus gesto... Hã... Nada... Sei La o que! Dei uma olhada rapidinha (claro depois de me acostumar com a claridade, mas que lâmpada boa! Ilumina ate demais, qual marca será?). Um quarto bonito!

- Aonde é que eu estou?– sussurre para mim mesma!

- Em Minha casa! – Alguém falou.

- Porra que susto! – Eu disse botando a mão no peito.

Ele riu... Mas, não totalmente, mas um meio sorriso Será que é medo de mostrar os dentes?

- Mas... Como? Como assim na sua casa? – Falei sem entender.

- Nossa... Você é a humana mais estranha que eu já conheci... Olha que eu já conheci muitas! – Ele disse! Simplesmente disse como se isso fosse algo nada anormal.

- Bem Sakura, Essa será a sua, mais nova casa! - Ele disso olhando para a janela.

- Hã... OQUEEE EU ESCUTEI DIREITO? REPETE! – Me alterei!

- Será que você poderia para de gritar? Eu não sou surdo! - Ele disse carrancudo.

- E essa é a sua nova casa, gostando ou não! – Ele disse olhando para mim.

Sua expressão era fria! Se alguém acha que me intimidei (leia-se morri de medo) com essa carinha, acerto!

- Vá tomar um banho, vou pedir para umas das empregadas trazerem algo para você se vestir. – Ele disse indo na direção da porta. Quando terminou essa frase ele já avia saído do quarto e fechado a porta branca.

- Nota mental: nunca confie em um vampiro bonito! – Sussurrei para mim mesma!

Olhei para o quarto... Muito bonito! Uma cama Box King Size redonda nunca viu uma redonda, pensei que não existia! Bem Pelo menos da de frente para uma bonita varanda, dos dois lados da cama dois cria-mundos com abajures branco meio amarelado! A porta da varanda é enorme e é de vidro, com cortinas vermelho Muito bonita! Na sacada pelo que pude observar, estou no 3ª andar e aqui tem uma mesa para Quatro pessoas, E puxa aqui da pra ter uma vista incrível do pôr-do-sol e das estrelas e um Belo campo verde!Bem voltando a o quarto Nada de TV, Computador... Ou algo do gênero! As paredes são Brancas, só a parede da cama que não é branca, é um amarelo meio pastel! Bonito! Bem... Pelo menos tem ventilador de teto!Calor eu não passo! Epa e tem uma mesinha branca de quatro lugares, encima de um tapete peludo branco. Sabe aquele reality de show Brasileiro, Como se chama Mesmo... É... Bbv, Não... É vvc... Tambem não é... A já sei é BBB! Big Brother Brasil! Que tem o quarto branco, então! Só faltam as câmeras.

-Bem... Vamos a o banho!- Disse quando abri a porta do banheiro e nossa!

Isso são um Banheiro ou um Closet? Bem são os dois!

No lado direito é o closet, e o lado esquerdo na horizontal é a Banheira (que é enorme, da umas cinco ou seis pessoas,) e do lado da banheira fica o chuveiro, nossa legal o Box do chuveiro é transparente! Que é? Eu não gosto de Box de chuveiro transparente ok! Já penso se você ta tomando banho e vem alguém e te pega peladinha da silva? Ò constrangimento! Sabe o Meio (nem um pouco) cômico? É que o closet é ENORME (só três vezes o meu quarto) e as prateleiras cabides estão VAZIAS!

Nossa! E ai quem gosto do quarto branco ae? Pois eu sim...

Hum... O chuveirinho bom! Tive que sair do banheiro... Será que eu to sonhando? Ou eu fiquei paranóica? Acho que é a segunda opção, É inda bem que ele lembrou-se da minha roupa!

Um vestido branco, De manga comprida ele é sem decote liso sem estampas super simples, mas bonito!(o gente que gosta de branco!) Sapatinho estilo boneca branco, Bem meu cabelo... Hã... Deixei solto, mas claro eu penteei!

- Fosse rápida!- Alguém falou atrás de mim

-Ah Que susto mer... Oi!- eu disse sem jeito. E botei a mão no meu coração! Por dois motivos, Bem o primeiro: Levei um susto! O segundo: Ele, A qual é? qualquer uma babaria por um deus grego. Com esse sorrisinho meio torto, Essa camisa com Três botões aberto e um jeans velho Mata qualquer uma!

-Oi! Vem!-Ele disse indo na direção da porta!

- Como?- eu só um anta!

- Você não comeu nada! Deve estar morrendo de fome. Vou te dar algo para comer. Ou queres morrer de fome? – Ele pode ser Lindo de morrer, mas é Grosso que dói!

- Ah... Ta... Ta bom! – Merda! Gaguejei! Fato, Ele é grosso e sabe meter medo. Mas ele não precisa saber desse pequeno detalhe. Vocês devem estar se perguntando Que detalhe? Ora que eu tenho medo dele! Dã. Foi só ele falar para meu estomago protesta e gritar assim: EU QUERO COMIDA! TO COM FOME!

Nossa essa "Casa" (leia-se castelo) é enorme! Bem... Vou compara com um labirinto! É enorme e cheio de corredores, e você nunca sabe onde vai dar! A cada corredor tem uma escultura grega, Romana, Italiana, E tudo que começa com Ana! Ta essa foi sem graça! Mas eu to nervosa! E tediada! Essa "pequena caminhada" ta nada divertida! O Sasuke Fala nada! E eu fico aqui pensando bobagens. Conversando comigo mesma! O que uma desocupada não faz néh?

- Graças a deus nós chegamos à sala... - As palavras me sumiram no que olho para a mesa enorme e cheia de comida, eu per sebo que não estou sozinha com meu querido Sasuke! Eu vejo mis Quatro pessoas olhando para mim! Primeiro um Homem que ta (pelo menos) aparentando uns... Hã... 25 anos, mas os cabelos são cinza meio branco! Ele cobre o rosto em uma mascara, mas... Ele ta sorrindo para mim? Nossa! Hum... Ele ta vestido quase como o Sasuke! A única diferença é que ele esta de blusa preta em vez de branco (Amem! Já não agüento mais ver branco!), A segunda pessoa é uma mulher, Morena Super parecida com o Sasuke! Acho que e a mãe dele, mas ela te o olho... VERMELHO! Isso é possível? Ele ta com um vestido vermelho Que vai até a metade das cochas delas! Belas pernas que ela tem! Ta a terceira é uma mulher... Um O cabelo dela é Roxo azulado! Nossa não vou falar nada por que o meu é rosa! Mas os olhos dela são... Hã cor de perola e Cadê a Iris! Meu deus ela é cega? Não! Ela ta me vendo e sorrindo tambem, epá! Ela cochichou no ouvido da mulher do olho vermelho! E as duas sorriram para mim! A garota que pare- se ser sega, mas que eu acho que não é! Nossa acho que eu vou me esconder! Ela é linda! Adore rei o tomara-que-caia azul com um a fitinha... Branca... Debaixo do busto, e o short azul marinho tambem! O sapato dela é igual o meu só que preto! Bem a última me olha como se fosse me matar! Os cabelos vermelhos enrolados moldavam o rosto que parece estar fervendo em fúria os olhos negros quase escondidos atrás de um óculo, a pele meio morena dava destaque no vestido preto com um super decote em V, e super curto!

-Sasuke-Kun trousse um lanchinho para mim!- Ela sorri e olha dela brilho em fome!Isso foi uma indireta? Nossa que voizinha fina!

-Não Karin! A Sakura Não vai ser um lanchinho, almoço ou o jantar! – Ele disse irritado! Sabe fiquei mais aliviada! Ela conseguiu amarra a cara mais ainda! Isso foi possível?

- Então Essa bela moça é a nossa mais nova moradora?- Disse a mulher do olho vermelho Sorridente. Nossa a voz dela é parecida com a da minha mãe, mas só que bem aveludada!

- Sim mãe! – Sasuke respondeu olhando para a garota ruiva a Karin em sinal de censura!

- Bem Sakura eu vou te apresentar. Minha mãe Kurenai- ele aponto para a mulher do olho vermelho

- Ola Sakura! Seja bem vinda a nossa família! – Ela disse sorridente!

- Meu pai Kakashi - Ele ponto para o homem que parece velho mai eu acho que não é velho!

- Seja bem vinda! – Nossa ele tem uma bela voz!

- Hinata! Minha irmã mais nova! – Agora foi à garota que parece ser sega, mas não é!

-Seja bem vinda, E espero que vamos nos dar bem! – Ela disse e caminhou em minha direção e meu de um abraço super apertado!

-Pu... Pulmões, Fo, Fo, foram feitos para respirar Hinata! – eu disse! Ai minhas costa!

-Desculpa! Empolgue-me um pouquinho! Desculpas – Ela Disse rindo para descontrair!

- Bem – Sasuke respirou- e por último e menos impotatante... Karin! - Bem a ruivinha cruzou os braços e murmurou um Hum... E virou a cara! Senti-me Ótima. Sentiram a ironia?

- Espero que esteja com fome querida! Não sabíamos o que você gostava de comer então, bem a comida esta na mesa sirva-se à-vontade! - Ela disse bem mãezona, super querida! Bem... Antes eu comer o banquete do que ser Ele néh!

-Sah, Posso sentar do seu lado? – Ela me olhava com as duas perolas brilhando de alegria! Nossa há quanto tempo ela não via uma pessoa?

-Ah, claro! – Disse meio sem graça!

- Se sinta em casa minha querida! – Falava Kurenai enquanto se sentou à mesa a esquerda de Kakashi, ele se sentou na cadeira do centro, Sasuke no lado direito de Kakachi e Karin na frente dele!

Servi-me um pouco de macarrão a o alho e óleo... E Poxa que comida boa, no que eu olhei de relance para Kakashi ele estava já no segundo prato, Kurenai, Hinata e Sasuke Estavam bebendo uma bebida vermelha!

Sabe to começando a me sentir mal! A Hinata não para de Olhar para mim e da r sorrisinhos!

- a... Hinata, Certo? – Ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim! – Ela sorriu, Nossa ela tem covinhas! Ó, inveja! Eu não tenho!

- É Eu não queria ser chata, mas... Sabe, não da para comer com você me olhando. – Legal Ótimo! Estão agora todos me olhando.

- Ai! Desculpa-me! Sabe, é que faz um bom tempo que não vejo uma "humana" comer, que chega a ser fascinante! – Ela disse sorrindo! Nunca achei fascinante ver alguém comer! Existe gosto para tudo nesse mundo.

- E não se preocupa não me ofendesse ou me magoaste! Na verdade, quem foi mal educada aqui fui eu! Desculpa-me? – Ela disse sorrindo! Mas me digam, que é que resiste um anjinho sorrindo com as covinhas aparecendo? Bem eu não.

- A Tudo bem. – Eu disse sem graça e comecei a comer de novo.

- Desculpe a Hinata! Ela não sabe se segurar, às vezes.

- Tudo bem Sasuke!

- Bem esta entregue! – ele disse apontando para a porta do meu quarto!

- Eu... Eu pensei que ia morrer...

- Eu tambem. – eu engoli a seco.

- a... Uau! Você é bem direto néh?

- O que você acha?

- Acho que sim!

- Bem vá dormi! Já esta tarde. E Me prometa que não vai sair desse quarto!

- Eu! Sair do quarto Branco? – Sasuke me olhou com uma cara interrogativa!

- Quarto Branco?

- É quarto Branco...

- Mas...

- boa noite!

Eu disse enquanto fechava a porta na cara dele! Espero que ele não queira me matar depois dessa.

Olhei para a cama, ela parecia me chamar, um soninho agora seria ótimo! E pensando bem, nada me impede de dormi.

To começando a me sentir cansada. Que horas será que são? Bem me dirigir a o meu closet, e fui para o banheiro, será que tem alguma escova de dente aqui?

Ixi achei, ela ta bem na minha frente.

Escovei os dentes e Blá, Blá, Blá... E sair do closet, e olhei para a minha bela caminha, me deitei, e meus olhos começaram a pesar e derrepente tudo ficou escuro, e comecei a freqüentar o mundo dos sonhos (mas deu para bocejar um pouquinho hihihi \ Ana o que ta entre parênteses se você quiser pode tirar ok!)

- Escuta bem sua cachorra! Fica longe do MEU Sasuke ok! Se você presa pela sua vida insignificante fica longe dele!

- Eu... Eu... – Meu pescoço começou a doer.

- O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – Ela me olhou com os olhos Rubros brilhando.

- ar... Eu... Ar... – Algo esta apertando o meu pescoço.

- eu... Preciso...

- Respirar? – ela rio com sarcasmo

- Bem... Vou deixar você vier a sua miserável vida, mas to te avisando, FICA LONGE DO MEU SASUKE! – Ela disse me jogando, em algum lugar macio. Mas de uma maneira brusca que dei um mau jeito no pescoço.

- ARRR.


	5. Capítulo 4 Caindo em Si?

Notas da autora: Naruto e Cia não me pertencem ok!  
E Alguns personagens serão inventados para melhor desempenho da fic. AAAAA vocês sabem o q eu vou dizer, então vamos logo para a fic! Ok.

Capítulo 4 - Caindo em Si?

Sakura POV's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Espero Que você tenha entendido rosinha... Fique longe do Sasuke!

Só consegui olhar nos olhos e tudo ficou escuro...

08h24min AM – Quarto da Sakura.

- Sakura, Acorda... Meu deus... HINATA!...Sakura...

- Mãe? SAKURA? O que acontece com ela?

-Meu pescoço... - eu dizia enquanto massageava o pescoço.

-Sakura você ta bem? – Alguém me perguntou.

- Ku... Kurenai?- Eu gaguejei! Legal! Porra meu pescoço ta doendo!

- Sakura o que aconteceu? – Hinata me olhava espantada

- Eu... Eu, não sei! – olhei nos olhos perolados da Hinata, e desviei para as minhas pernas.

- Como assim não sabe? Eu cheguei aqui e te encontrei, jogada no chão. – Kurenai me olhava, concertesa esperando uma resposta.

- Eu... Juro que, que não sei... Só me lembro de ter deitado na cama e. Não lembro nada. – Eu quero gritar de dor.

- Sakura, o que é essas manchas no seu pescoço? – Hinata falava enquanto avaliava meu pescoço.

-O que tem o meu pescoço?- Disse me levantando, com uma sertã dificuldade. E fui ate o banheiro.

O que é isso no meu pescoço? Tem um, dois, três... Quatro marcas roxas!

Arregacei meus olhos, olhei para os meus braços três marcas vermelhas, e Duas roxas, O que, Tão querendo me marca?

- Ta!O que aconteceu aqui? – murmurei para mim mesma.

- É isso que nós estamos te perguntando Sakura?- Kurenai me olhava, com ternura!

- Eu... Eu juro que se eu soubesse o que aconteceu eu contava, mas... Não sei... Só sei que meu pescoço ta doendo- falei enquanto apoiava a mão direita na pia, e baixava a cabeça e levei a mão esquerda ate a nuca.

- Minha queria, Você deve estar com fome néh? – Kurenai falava me olhando.

- Sim... Um pouco... – Suspirei.

Meu deus... Como... Como eu posso ta levando isso tudo tão bem?

Acorda Sakura, O que você ta fazendo?

Se entregando de bandeja para um cara que você nem conhece? Um Morto-Vivo?

Hoje são marcas Roxas, amanha será o que...? Calma, Sáh, Não exagere... _ -Eu te amo minha filha... – _senti meus olhos fecharem... A algo molhado deslizar pela minha face...

O que eu to fazendo aqui?

Eu deveria ter aproveitado a minha vida, como Ino sugeriu!

-Kurenai, Hinata, Não se importam de me deixar sozinha? Eu... Ha. Por Favor! – senti meu rosto sendo inundados por mais lagrimas!

- Sakura, você

-Por Favor! – A interrompi!

-Mas Sáh! Voc

-saia- interrompi dessa vez a Hinata, atendeu meu pedido saiu num fino sussurro...

Olhei pelo espelho, as duas se retirando do quarto... E me olhei... Estou em sentindo uma criança! Uma criança perdida, esse não é meu mundo! O que eu to fazendo aqui! Maldita promessa... Maldito Vampiro...

Tudo o que eu mais queria agora era esta na minha casa, sentada no meu sofá com meus pais, assistindo um filme e comendo chocolate... Longe dessa loucura... O combinado não era esse... Ou era?

Como eu pude aceitar isso tão fácil?

Continua...

Desculpa a Demora...  
Bem gente o cap ta pequeno... Eu sei!  
Era originalmente pr ser maior, mas ia demorar mt pr escrever td, en tao eu e a manda resolvemos deixar pequeno!

Ate à próxima.

May e Manda.

OBS FELIZ NATALLLL!


	6. Capítulo 5 – Conformada?

**Nota das Autoras:**

Esse Personagens (infelizmente) não me pertencem, e Hum... Vamos ler a fic?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Conformada?**

**Sakura POV's.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Como eu pude aceitar isso tão fácil?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**08h44min AM – Banheiro Quarto da Sakura.**

-Sakura? – Olhei em direção da voz que vinha da porta do banheiro. Era Sasuke ele está me chamando.

- Posso saber por que você esta chorando? – Ele fez uma pausa – Não vai me responder?

-... – Só solucei.

- Então, você vai ficar ai sentada no banheiro? Chorando o dia todo? Pensei que você fosse mais... Corajosa? Forte?

- Tão fácil para você falar Sasuke... – minha voz saiu num sussurro.

- O que ouve? A Hinata me disse que você estava com marcas roxas e...

- Não sei! – O cortei

- Como?

- Se eu soube-se eu já teria falado – exaltei minha voz

- Pelo menos posso saber o porquê do choro?

-... O Combinado não era esse... – Olhei para ele. O Rosto dele inexpressível adotou uma expressão de surpresa!

- Espera... Eu te deixo viva, E... Você preferia ter morrido? – Ele soltou uma risada sínica - Eu te deixei viva, deveria me agradecer Sakura, em vez de ficar chorando no banheiro! – Senti os olhos dele me fuzilando - Você é Irritantemente Estranha! – Depois disso só escutei o barulho da porta batendo e mais lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Deitei-me no chão gélido do banheiro por algum tempo.

Meu estômago começou a se remexer... Sinal de que eu estou com fome!

Levantei devagar e me apoiei na parede branca e gelada... E virei para a pia, analisando o meu rosto no espelho, olhos vermelhos, o rosto um pouco inchado...

Abri a torneira e molhei as mãos com a água corrente, uni as mãos em forma de conchinhas, enchendo-as, em seguida com a água e levei até meu rosto assim molhando-o, repetindo esse ritual algumas vezes.

Abri a portal e olhei para os lados... Ninguém...

- Aonde é que fica a Cozinha! – fiz a pergunta para mim! Legal! Uhuu vou ficar com fome, até alguém se lembrar que eu aqui existo!

Vou procurar a cozinha por mim mesma e rezar para não me perder... E segui pelo corredor da Direita!

- Esse corredor dá medo! – definitivamente dá!

- Não acredito que você ta com medo do corredor Sakura!

-AAAAAA, não faz mais isso Hinata! – Botei a mão no coração! Uma tentativa frustrada de me acalmar.

- Ta mais calma? E Me refiro ao acontecimento de hoje cedo, não o de agora... – Ela sorri para mim mostrando as fileiras dentarias perfeitamente brancas.

- Ah, claro... Sim- Respondi olhando um ponto qualquer do corredor bem iluminado.

- Sabe, você deixou o Sasuke furioso... –Olhei para ela e soltei um sorriso sem graça, Ela fez uma careta engraçada, e logo sorriu para mim, sua risada me lembra a sinos tocando.

-... – Desviei meu olhar dela para a pintura à óleo, de alguém, muito bonito!

- Tudo bem vai passar, o Sasuke Sempre é assim, se irrita, e depois... Melhora. Ele Supera sozinho!

- É. Que bom néh? Hinata, bem... Não tomei café... Eu – voltei minha atenção a Hinata.

- Você tá com fome, e... Hum Estava tentando a sorte de achar a Cozinha? – ela fez questão de Dar uma risada prazerosa e escutei os sininhos tocando!

-Lado errado minha cara! A Cozinha fica a Esquerda! Aqui, No Maximo você vai encontrar um Frigobar nos Quarto, mas... O Que tem neles, humanos não, tomam podemos Dizer... – Ela esta se Referido a Sangue?... O que mais seria? Estou Em uma casa cheia de Vampiros.

- Ficasse Mal por causa dos seus pais... Acertei? Saudades?- Ela Olhou para mim, Desviei para a pintura...

-... Hinata Olha, não quero falar nesse assunto...

- Hum... Já sei da história toda... – Ela me olhou com carinho.

- Há... Então vamos comer, ou você quer ficar parada aí feito poste? Você quem sabe Sakura! – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Vamos eu preciso comer!- Hinata Soltou uma gargalhada?

- Posso saber a graça?

- Sim, Você! – O seu semblante calmo e feliz de Hinata, cedeu por alguns segundos o lugar para uma expressão fria. Ela fechou os olhos e franziu o nariz, e rapidamente voltou com o semblante calmo e feliz de sempre!

- Vá para o quarto Sakura, irei levar a sua comida ate seu quarto. - ela disse estranhamente risonha!

Ela soltou mais uma vez um sorriso mostrando a perfeitas fileiras dentarias que seria orgulho de qualquer dentista.

Simplesmente sorri e dei meia-volta, seguindo obviamente o caminho que eu tinha percorrido... Mas, qual era o caminho mesmo? O_O

- To entrandoooo – Hinata falou enquanto abria a porta sem cerimônia!

- Bem não sabia do que você gosta de comer então trouxe uma Lasanha de Quatro Queijos... Quando eu era Humana adorava lasanha, principalmente de Quatro Queijos! Eu amava! – Ela disse Rindo.

- Amava? Não gosta mais?

- Não... – Ela disse Botando a bandeja na cama de frente para mim.

- Só Bebe Sangue e nada Mais? – Ela fez uma careta, e botou a língua para fora.

- É! Sabe é estranha falar disse com...

- A Comida? – A cortei!

- De certa forma sim, é estranho... E Só bebemos sangue e nada a mais.

- Hum... Nojento! – sussurrei

- Pra você é nojento! Mas para mim é Delicioso! – Ela olhou para a minha comida.

- Mas para mim a sua **comida** é nojenta! – Ela apontou para a minha lasanha de Quatro Queijos, e fez outra careta franzindo o nariz em sinal de desagrado.

- Cada um com seu gosto! – Fiz uma careta também.

- Então... Você no corredor... A- Aconteceu algo? - ela me olhou sem entender.

- Hã... Você... Ficou séria de repente e depois ficou... Normal! – Ela sorriu.

- Sim... Aconteceu algo! Você já vai saber o que aconteceu! – Ela falou com um ar de mistério! Apoiando as mãos no lado de seu corpo, e inclinou para frente. - É muito grave? – Meu tom de voz saiu preocupado! Ela arregalou os olhos e gargalhou jogando a cabeça para o alto!

- Não! Não! É bom... Ai Sakura você é hilária! – Eu? Hilária? Desde quando?

- Então não vaio comer? – Ela olhou desgostosa para a lasanha!

- Sim vou! – sorri sem graça pegando os talheres bem polidos. Hinata acompanhava tudo com o olhar, eu cortei um pedaço de lasanha botando no garfo levando o mesmo até a boca, e os olhos dela seguiam meus movimentos... E não agüentei!

- Você vai ficar me olhando comer? – Falei com a boca cheia de lasanha!

- Sim, isso te incomoda? – Ela falou inocente!

- Um pouco! – Falei sem graça!

- Desculpa! É que você come diferente do Kakashi, hã digo meu pai! – Ela se jogo de costa na cama, e virou a cabeça para mim – Você é delicada quando come... Meu pai, Itachi e Naruto, Comem feito um bando de Leões famintos!

- Seu pai come comida normal? – Dessa eu não sabia!

- Sim! O Sasuke não te falou?

- Se falou não me lembro! – Botei mais um pedaço de lasanha na minha boca!

- Nosso Pai, não é um vampiro querida! Ele é um – Ela aperto os lábios um contra o outro – **Lobisomem**! – Ela me avaliava!

**- Lobisomem**? – Engoli o bolo de lasanha que formou em minha boca. – Você fala serio? Olhei para ela com meu melhor olhar de incredulidade!

- Sim Meu pai é um lobisomem, como meu irmão e meu **Marido**! – Agora foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos

– Ma... Ma... **Marido**! Hinata você é casada? Mas você é tão nova! – a última parte eu Sussurre para mim mesma.

- Minha cara, você acha que eu tenho quantos anos? – Ela gargalhou sem Humor.

- Hã... 16? 16 Anos? – Falei fazendo outra careta!

- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura, sim 16, mas 16 Eternamente! Esqueceu que... Não sou uma **Humana** – Ela destacou a humana como se fosse Uma praga!

- É difícil, acreditar!

- Pois é melhor se convencer disso! – Ela se levantou!

- Aonde você vai? – Deixei o prato com a metade da lasanha na cama e me levantei

- Preciso falar com a Kurenai! – Ela disse divertida! – E depois eu volto! Vou tentar não demorar... E se for sair do quarto... Cuidado para não se perder... Existem muitos vampiros nessa casa, e uns não tem um controle... Digamos bom o suficiente para agüentar o seu cheiro! – Ela me avaliou de novo! E se dirigiu a porta – Hum... A lasanha ta **boa**? – Ela fez outra careta e eu ri!

- Ótima! – ela sorriu a o abrir a porta acenou um tchau, e fechou-a em seguida.

Sentei na cama e senti meus olhos pesarem, e me deitei dobrei os joelhos, arqueando as costas para frente, ficando em posição de conchinha.

Senti um peso no lado esquerdo da cama, mas meus olhos ficaram pesados demais para abri, algo confortavelmente frio enlaçou minha cintura, e uma musica de ninar começo a ser tocada confortavelmente, e assim rendi-me ao sono.

XXXXXXXXX

Continua...

* * *

Bem Gente, Mais um capítulo terminado!  
**Queria agradecer a minha Beta A JuH, por ter betado!**  
E espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
Eu e a Manda Fizemos esse capítulo com o maior amor possível!  
E Espero não demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo!  
Duvidas, Criticas e Elogios são sempre bem vindos!

**May**&_Manda_.


	7. Capítulo 6 Sonho!

_- Ai, por que você não pergunta para a Kurenai... Ela vai te explicar melhor. – Hinata sorriu para mim.  
- há... Ta então. – Sorri para ela._

_**A jovem rosada podia escutar os gritos histéricos lhe chamando!A cada movimento, ela era puxada para baixo, olhava para cima e via a superfície, ela queria chegar até lá, ela lutava! A cada voz que chamava seu nome, o desespero aumentava. Ela está louca para chamar alguém, mas não podia. A cada movimento que a jovem rosada fazia mais ela afundava. E a cada tentativa ela fracassava, e a superfície ficava cada vez mais longe dela. Já não suportando mais a falta de ar, E o desespero tomando conta de deu ser, soltou o pouco de ar que havia em seus pulmões pela a boca fazendo algumas bolhas se formarem... Ela podia sentir seus pulmões se apertarem, seria inútil respirar debaixo da água, Mas a falta de ar era agonizante. Sentindo a água gelada entrando pelo seu nariz, e pelo canal respiratório. E então não vendo mais a superfície... Ela afundou... Afundou na bela profundidade do mar. **_

_**- SAKURA – O grito agoniado ecoava pelo mar, sendo este a última coisa que a garota escuta, e então o silêncio predominou.**_

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Levanto-me de supetão!

- Foi só um pesadelo! Foi só um pesadelo – sussurrei para mim mesma em uma tentativa frustrada de me acalmar, enquanto me sentava na cama. Passo a mão direita nos meus cabelos, e apoio a minha mão esquerda na cama. Olho em volta e não vejo ninguém!

-Sakura – Alguém me chamou. E podia se ouvir batidas na porta.

- Quem é? – Perguntei.

- Sou eu Sáh! A Hina. Por que você trancou a porta?

- Ah... Eu já estou abrindo! – Engraçado não me lembro de ter trancado a porta!

Levanto-me, e me dirijo à porta destrancando-a.

- Oi... Não acredito que você tava dormindo! Que cara horrível é essa Senhorita Haruno, Por acaso viu um fantasma? – Ela me lançou um olhar irritado. Sua voz saiu aguda.

- É... Eu... Bem peguei no sono E tive um pesadelo... Mas passou...

Hinata suspiro – tudo bem! Agora pegue essa roupa vai tomar um banho... e se vista! Quero te apresentar meu marido! – Ela dizia sorridente enquanto estendia o braço com a roupa na mão.

- Ok. – e me dirigi ao banheiro.

- Sáh... Alguém além de mim esteve aqui? – Ela falou divertida.

- Não! – Falei corada. E entrei no banheiro.

- Ai que fofinha! – Hinata falava enquanto escovava meus cabelos.

- Tudo bem Hinata. Já deu! – suspirei.- Tô aqui sentada na cadeira da penteadeira há quase vinte minutos.

- Você tá parecendo uma bonequinha de porcelana! – pude ver o reflexo alegre dela no espelho... Pera reflexo?

- Hinata... Vampiro tem reflexo? – Ela fez uma careta de desagrado, com a minha pergunta.

- Porque não teríamos senhorita Haruno?- Ela sorriu.

- Ah... É que nos filmes de vampiros, Histórias... Vocês não têm reflexo! – Eu disse enquanto me virava para olhar ela.

- São mitos! Simplesmente mitos. Que na minha bela opinião, um mito de muito mau gosto! – ela responde com uma careta birrenta.

- Por que de mau gosto? – ela deposita o pente na penteadeira.

- Como é que nós íamos nos arrumar Saber se estamos bem apresentáveis, sem o reflexo do espelho! – Ela disse imitando uma Adolescente mimada, arrancando risos de mim.

- É. É rezar para... – Ela se interrompeu.

- Para? – uma pontada de curiosidade se formou em mim.

- Nada. – Ela deu de ombros. – Vamos?

- Hein, eu quero me ver no espelho! – Eu disse para Hinata risonha!

**(Link da Roupa: .com/photos/may_kyi/5458571957/) **

- E ai, gosto? – Hinata falou com as mãos na cintura

- Gostei! – Sorri para ela. E ela me devolveu o sorriso com uma careta engraçada.

E eu gargalhei.

- Então Sáh como estou? – Hinata me parou alguns metros da escada que dava acesso a sala principal... Eu acho!

- Hum... Esta bonita sim! – Disse avaliando-a

**(Link da Roupa: .com/photos/may_kyi/5465334466/)**

- Então... Vamos? – Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- É néh...

Do alto da escada podia ver a figura de cinco pessoas.

Kurenai **(Link da Roupa: .com/photos/may_kyi/5466660006/in/photostream/)** sorridente Ao lado de Kakashi, Karin (**Link da Roupa: .com/photos/may_kyi/5469522180/)** seria e Sasuke, que estava a o lado de um Garoto loiro!

- O loirinho é o Meu! – Pude escutar a Hinata sussurrar para mim.

Avaliei-o do alto da escada pude ver que o cara era de um porte muscular grande de pele queimada pelo sol, loiro de olhos azuis, muito bonitos. Chego a me lembrar Jonathan, um antigo amigo surfista.

- Você demora muito Hinatinha, Cheguei a ficar com saudades! – A Voz grossa do Garoto loiro ecoou pela sala toda, Quando dei por mim Hinata já estava nos braços do Garoto loiro, e eu estava parada no último degrau da escada com a mão direita apoiada no final do corrimão marrom.

- Sáh, esse é meu marido Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto, Essa é a Sakura Haruno, Nossa mais nova moradora! – Hinata falava com um surpreendente sorriso na cara.

Fui só eu ou escutei um suspiro entediado?

- O que foi Karin, entediada? – Hinata falou com desdém.

- Sim Hinata, por quê? – A Bela ruiva devolveu no mesmo tom de voz.

- Meninas, Sem brigas! – Kurenai interferiu na "pequena discussão" antes que a Morena pudesse retrucar.

- Pelo menos não agora, Naruto acabo de chegar.

- É sempre assim? – Sussurrei para o Marido da Hinata.

- É sim, mas com o tempo você se acostuma! – ele me devolveu em um sussurro animado e descontraído.

- Prazer... Ah, Naruto néh? – estendi a minha mão para ele aperta!

- Sim. Sakura, Tô certo? – Ele apertou a minha mão e balançou um pouquinho.

Sentir o olhar de Sasuke em cima de mim, ele me fuzilava com um olhar indecifrável, Olhei para ele e pela primeira vez eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando!

- Sasuke, Seu irmão pediu para te dizer que... Há... – Naruto coça a cabeça descontraidamente.

- Não vai me dizer que você esqueceu o recado. – Sasuke fala pausadamente, Era possível ver a pequena mudança de humor na voz dele.

- Hehe, Há lembrei! Ele disse que, não pode vir, pois tinha que resolver uns assuntos!

Sasuke só maneia com a cabeça um sim.

- Então, quem está com fome? – pela primeira vez Kakashi se pronunciou. Sinceramente não esperava que ele falasse justamente isso! Mas fazer o que?

- EU- Em um gesto muito rápido, Naruto berrou um "eu" em plenos pulmões euforicamente e levantou as duas mãos para cima, como se fosse uma criança eufórica querendo responder uma pergunta para a professora do Prezinho.

E eu acompanhada por quase todos da sala menos a Karin rimos.

Já era o Quinto prato de Carne assada que Naruto e Kakashi comiam, enquanto eu tentava empurra a metade do meu goela a baixo, não que a comida estivesse ruim, longe disso, só não estava com muita fome, nem faz muito tempo que comi a lasanha que a Hina trouxe para mim no quarto que eu estava hospedada!

E os Olhares de Censura que Karin me mandava não contribuía para meu "Almoço" ser Confortável.

- Hum... Mia-Chan esta de parabéns, como senti falta dessa comida! – Naruto Falava em quando se servia um pouco mais de maçarão. Nossa como o estômago dele aguenta tanto?

- Hein, Sakura, não gostou da comida? Você quase não tocou nela. – Naruto perguntou para mim, fazendo que nesse pequeno momento eu ser o centro da "atenção".

- È Sakura, Naruto tem razão, Não gostou da comida?

- Na - Não, A comida esta Ótima, é que...

- Eu já a alimentei, Antes. – Hinata me interrompeu, explicando, e no final da frase piscou para mim. – Bem Sáh, já que você não esta com fome, o que se acha de nós darmos uma voltinha, e já te apresento o nosso jardim? – Hinata continuou a falar.

- Uma boa idéia Hinata! – Kurenai concordou.

- O Sasuke, vai com nós? – Hinata perguntou, fazendo que a atenção fosse voltada a ele.

Ele só maneou um pequeno não com a cabeça. E se levantou da mesa, Deu dez passos e por cima dos ombros falou

– Tome conta dela Hinata, Terei que sair. Ela ficara em sua responsabilidade.

E ele começou a andar.

- Quando você vai voltar? – Hinata perguntou, fazendo ele parar de caminhar.

- Não demorarei, só vou me alimentar. –Ao falar isso ele partiu com as mãos nos bolsos.

- O.k. Estão... Sáh vamos para o nosso passeio? – Hinata já falava de pé.

- Hã, Ah sim, Sim! Claro. – disse enquanto me levantava.

- Bom almoço Morzinho. – Hinata falou e deu um selinho discreto no seu marido.

- Bom passeio meninas... – pude escutar Kurenai falar, e depois dar uma bronca no seu marido, por não ter usado o garfo, invés dos dentes, pára corta a carne. Eu e Hinata soltamos uma pequena e discreta risada.

Nós andamos pelo corredor Cinza do Castelo, Passando por Belas obras de artes, Desde esculturas a Quadros. Cada um com um desenho, diferente. Desde pessoas a paisagem. Passando por varias portas, de tamanho e formatos diferentes.  
- Perdoe o papai, ele não é tão educado na mesa quanto parece fora dela! – Ela sorri para mim.

Fiquei pensado, Era difícil de acreditar que uma menina como Hinata pode estar casada, tão novinha... Bem nova me questão só de idade, ela não era.

O cara, o Naruto, até que é legal, os dois de certa forma combinam.

E parecem ser um casal feliz. Uma Vampira e um **lobisomem**.

Então em caio a ficha! Duas Vampira eram casadas com lobisomens! Senti meus olhos se arregalarem contra a minha vontade.

- Hinata, Eu... Seu marido, ele é... Lobisomem. Você é uma Vampira... Kurenai... – pude escutar a risada divertida de Hinata soltara, sua risada saiu divertida. Como se alguém tivesse feito cócegas nela, pude escutar com perfeição os sininhos tocando. Coisa que de fato não aconteceu.

- Ai, Sakura, você é uma piada. – Hinata falou suspirando.

- Como? – Semicerrei os olhos, tentando focalizar algo inexistente no ar ou até mesmo para tentar descobrir por qual porta nós entraríamos.

- Ai querida, Esse tipo de relacionamento não é normal. Admito, mas isso não quer dizer que não seja impossível. Compreende? – Ela aperta os lábios, tentando comprimir um sorriso.

- Há... Acho que não... – Suspirei.

- Bem, Como eu posso explicar... Hum, O que há entre mim e Naruto é muito mais que amor... Entende?

- Desculpe. - Fiz uma pausa - Mas ainda não! – Lamentei baixinho.

- Tudo bem, é difícil mesmo! – Ela sorriu.

- Conheci Naruto, de uma forma não muito conveniente! – E ela riu, E mais uma vez os sininhos tocaram. Era agradável escutar ela soltar uma gargalhada, ou ver ela sorri. É de certa forma aconchegante!

- Como assim?- A curiosidade começou a ser forma em algum local do meu pequeno coraçãozinho.

Então ela me conduziu a última porta do corredor. Ela abriu e Instantaneamente o sol iluminou o corredor, que já era iluminada pelo abajur bege.

Minha vista ardeu quando deu de cara com a Luz muito forte do sol, fechei os olhos, e Abri alguns segundo depois, meus olhos começaram a se adaptar a mais nova claridade.

Pude distinguir vários aromas, Desde Rosa a jasmim. E Demos de cara com um belo jardim, a grama verde e saudável, várias árvores consegui reconhecer algumas, Laranjeiras, Quaresmeira Roxa e rosa, Magnólia, Ipês Amarelo, Branco, roxo e rosa, e cerejeiras, entre outras que não pude identificar.

As flores faziam tapetes naturais, tingindo o chão verde em tons colorido e alegres.

Com um caminho de pedra no chão que levava a qualquer lugar, do jardim, A uns 4 metros de distância, podia se ver um riachinho pequeno com uma delicada ponte, banhado por flores coloridas de varias espécies. Romântico!

A 8 Metros a esquerda, uma fonte de um porte médio, com anjinhos "guspindo" a água para cima.

A mais a frente um pequeno labirinto, sentre pequenos arbustos de 55cm.

Estátuas eram espalhadas pelo jardim todo, junto com fontes de pequeno porte.

Espalhado pelo maravilhoso jardim, cadeiras e mesas, de até seis lugares.

Sem contar com a enorme variedade de flores, espalhadas e "amontoado" pelo Maravilhoso local que nós nos encontrávamos.

Hinata se aproximou de um, Resedá Rosa, com um baquinho de madeira pintado de branco, nós sentamos nele.

O vento soprou nosso rosto, foi uma boa sensação.

- Eu estava fora do limite do castelo, fui dar uma volta, e encontrei uma cachoeira, Até que era bonitinha, e resolvi tomar banho nela... Entrei, nela... – ela parou, e me olhou- Sem roupa! – ela gargalhou. – E mergulhei, Até que a cachoeira começou a me entediar e resolvi sair. Senti um cheiro fraco de cachorro molhado na hora, mas não vi ninguém! Fiquei abismada com isso, mas como eu, não via ninguém, então resolvi ir embora... Já vestida! – e ela gargalhou mais um pouco.

- E?

- E, no outro dia, fui caçar... Eu tava morrendo de sede... Até que vi um urso, lobo é da família! – Ela riu. -... O cheiro era ruim... Mas era o que tinha de mais próximo de mim... Como diz o ditado, cavalo dado, não se olha os dentes! – E mais uma vez ela gargalhou.

Eu estava encima de uma árvore a aproximadamente a 3 metros do chão...

**Flash Back:**

**Hinata P.O.V.**

A sede até um ponto é suportável, Mas agora... Ela está longe disso.

Minha garganta arde como se estivesse pegando fogo, e ainda por cima é como se alguém estivesse me estrangulado.

A garganta ardente pede para ser aliviada logo, a cabeça latejando, deixando os pensamentos racionais guardado em algum ponto obscuro do meu cérebro, dando lugar a pensamentos irracionais e instintivos.

Minha garganta se dilatou quando senti o cheiro de ferro, sangue, entrar pelas minhas narinas.

A três metros debaixo de mim estava um lobo, o pelo amarelo queimado, brilhava quando o sol acariciava o mesmo. Se não estivesse com tanta sede, ficaria admirando ele.

Mas, algo nele me chamou atenção, e não foi a bombeação de sangue, que o coração fazia, ou a bela musica que o sangue fazia ao circular pelas veias e artérias, ou a incrível concentração de sangue, que transitava em suas veias na curva do pescoço.

Eram seus olhos, azuis. Incrivelmente azuis.

Mas quando ele me viu seu coração disparou, e começou a bombear o sangue mais forte, em um ritmo descompassado. E isso ativou meu instinto assassino.

Já não via mais nada racionalmente, minha mente ficou vazia, e meu alvo estava a três metros de mim. E eu não mediria esforços até conseguir, beber o seu sangue e aliviar a minha dor.

Sem pensar em mais nada, pulei do galho e cai perfeitamente, no chão.

Agachada, O lobo me viu e deu três passos para trás, e rosnou mostrando seus dentes para mim.

Sorri com escárnio, e Pulei em cima dele.

O Lobo desviou de minhas mãos frias, quando tentei agarrar seu pescoço. E fui obrigada a pular para trás. Ele tentou me atacar! Isso não me deixou contente.

Mais uma vez o lobo de pelo Amarelo Queimado, rosnou para mim.

E eu gruni, e mostrei meus Caninos já grandes, O Lobo não exitou em me atacar.

Pulei, na hora que o lobo, ia morder minha perna direita, fazendo o mesmo dar de cara em uma arvore a quebrando.

O Lobo fungou de dor, Isso me deixou contente. E olhou para mim, soltei um sorisso zombeteiro, Eu sorria divertida, Algo que fez o sangue do lobo ferver.

O Lobo uivou, e atacaou-me. Dessa vez, Me distrai com os batimentos cardíacos descompassados do lobo, e fui pega de surpresa, e O lobo acabou mordendo o meu braço direito. E escutei o barulho de Vidro sendo quebrados, olhei para o meu braço e vi dois furos acompanhados por linhas irregulares se formou no meu braço. Nesse momento senti raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo, Soquei Com o outro braço livre, o rosto do lobo, o fazendo ele soltar o meu braço.

Pulei para trás, Olhei para ele com raiva, meus olhos desviaram para o braço, danificado, mas imediatamente minha atenção se volta para o lobo, Ele sorri com escárnio. Não gostei de ter visto esse sorriso.  
Pulei rapidamente nas costa do lobo, mas ele foi esperto e rolou no chão, me esmagando por um momento, me levantei cambaleando, e agachou, O lobo olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e soltou um grunhido, mais para uma risada de deboche, reconheci os sentimentos que rondavam as belas orbitas azul celeste do lobo, Deboche, repulsa e pena. Não agüentei a raiva e corri rapidamente em direção a o lobo e desferi um tapa no rosto dele, o lobo cambaleou e sacudiu a cabeça, olhou para mim, E uivou de raiva ou dor. Esperava que fosse de dor.  
Correu em minha direção,pulou em cima de mim, me dando uma patada na cara, urrei de dor, peguei na pata direita dele, e Mordi, senti o gosto metálico e quente do seu sangue, o lobo mordeu minha mão direita, deixando dois furos na minha pele, imediatamente soltei a pata dele rolei por cima dele, e pulei para trás, ficando a 4 metros de distância dele.

Meu braço começou a ficar pesado, o lobo aparentemente não parecia ter ficado afetado pela mordida... Ele deveria estar urrando de dor...

Ele uivou, seu uivo saiu triste, agoniado, me senti mal por isso.

O lobo deu dois passos manco e caiu no chão.

E escutei um estralo na minha mente, O desejo insano por sangue não me afetava mais, nem a dor e a ardência, só o sentimento de culpa... Eu tinha que ajudar ele.

**Hinata P.O.V. Off.**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

- E foi assim que eu conheci meu Marido lindo! –Hinata Sorriu.

- Nossa Romântico! – Suspirei pesado.

- É... – ela sorriu.

-E a mordida... Causou alguma coisa? Ele, tipo...

- Bem ele passou mal, nosso veneno é... Mortal para um lobisomem! – Ela falou séria.

- Bem, Naruto me deixou uma marca. Quer ver? – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Ah, pode ser... – Sorri sem graça.

Hinata Mostrou o pulso Direito, uma cicatriz quase invisível se formava no pulso dela em forma de duas luas, uma embaixo e outra encima, nas duas pontas, se afundavam em pequenos furos, a marca dos caninos do Lobo.

- Nossa... – Arregalei os olhos, era incrível.

- Tava pior há nove anos... Até que tá bonitinho... – Ela sorri.

- Uau... Você e o Sasuke são irmãos? – Uma pequena curiosidade que eu tenho?

- Bem... De Sim e Não! – ela fez uma careta.

- Co-Como? – gaguejei!

- Somos irmãos de Criação... Itachi que é o irmão dele. – Ela disse fazendo uma careta. Não resisti e ri.

- Sasuke, tem um irmão?

- Sim. – Ela sorri – É o "Chefe" do meu maridinho! – Ela riu.

- Como? Chefe? Um vampiro chefe de um Lobisomem? – Hinata saltou uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? Por que você ta rindo? – Disse sem entender.

- Não me lembro de ter dito que Itachi é vampiro? – ela tava rindo da minha cara?

- Mas, você disse Irmãos! Sasuke é um vampiro.

- E Itachi é um lobisomem! – ela olhou para minha cara de desentendida – O que foi? Não é tão anormal assim.

- Não é tão anormal? Ele são irmãos de espécies diferentes!

- Olha, é difícil de entender... Particurlamente, não entendi muito bem...

- Pelo visto não estou sozinha – Sussurrei para mim mesma, mas pelo visto Hinata escultou!

- Ai, por que você não pergunta para a Kurenai... Ela vai te explicar melhor. – Hinata sorriu para mim.

-Ah... Tá então. – Sorri para ela.

Continua...

* * *

Desculpem pela demora! ^^  
A, e eu queria agradecer a minha Beta! A Juh!

Por te Cedido um pouquinho do seu tempo para corrigi os (graves) Erros de Ortografia! ^^  
Obrigada Ju!

Ate a Próxima!


	8. Capítulo 7 Explicações!

Notas da Autora

Naruto e Cia num me pertence! U.u

E boa leitura, uma explicação zinha nesse cap saiu, se alguém num entender é só falar! Tah boa leitura!

Até as notas finais.

Capítulo 8 - Capítulo 7 - Explicações!

DarkRose

-Então... Vamos?

- Ela sorri ao me olhar.

-Bem... Não vai ficar chato? Tipo, Eu estou me intrometendo na vida dela, e...

-Tá. Você quer ou não quer saber? - Ela me cortou, revirando os olhos.

Suspirei.

-Sim... Estou muito curiosa!

- Suspirei pesadamente. - Hinata se levantou em um pulo, e me ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Olhei o jardim mais uma vez. Com certeza eu vou querer voltar aqui. .

Nós fizemos o mesmo percurso que antes, e fomos para a sala de jantar.

A sala é decorada em tons neutros, branco e preto. Os dois sofás brancos em cima de

um tapete peludo preto, de frente para uma mesa de vidro. A sala é enorme, tem uma.

sacada que da de frente para o mar. Tinha vários quadros pendurados, um se destaca,

porque é o maior de todo, e estava em cima de uma lareira apagada, rodeada por.

vários troféus e medalhes. Nele tinha pintado a figura de uma família, que eu reconheci muito bem, pelo menos só três. Kakashi atrás; a ao seu lado direito uma mulher,

Kurenai; na frente de Kurenai tinha um menino serio Sasuke; E ao lado de Sasuke na.

frente de Kakashi tinha outro. Um pouco maior que Sasuke, com cabelos compridos,

amarrado em um coque frouxo e a pele um pouco mais morena. Suponho que seja seu

irmão, Itachi.

-Se você esta se perguntando se aquele garotinho do quadro é o Itachi, a resposta é sim! - Hinata disse descontraidamente olhando as perfeitas unhas.

-Nossa, mas eles são muito parecidos! - Falei assombrada.

-É! Todos dizem isso. - Ela falou se sentando no sofá branco.

-Carla! - Hinata chamou.

E de repente, ao lado esquerdo do sofá que Hinata esta sentada, aparece uma mulher.

de cabelos perfeitamente presos em um coque, com roupas comportadas, em tons de preto, branco e cinza.

-Sim senhorita Hinata. - Sua voz era calma.

-Carla, você poderia chamar a Kurenai para mim?

Em um piscar de olhos - literalmente - ela sumiu.

-Vai ficar em pé Sakura? - Hinata perguntou dando batidinhas de leves no lugar a seu

lado no sofá, para eu sentar. -Não. - Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Ela vai demorar muito? - Perguntei.

-Não sei... Bem, se ela estiver com Kakashi... Ai sim, ela vai demorar! - Senti meu rosto

ficar levemente quente. E Hinata sorriu por isso.

-Calma! Eles estão fazendo o que eu todos os humanos fazem e...

-Tá Hina, Eu já entendi! - A cortei nervosamente. E ela soltou uma risada.

-Ok, ok. Não esta mais aqui quem falou. - Ela disse entre gargalhadas.

-Desculpem a demora queridas! - Nos viramos para traz, e vimos Kurenai sorrindo,

encostada em uma das portas do grande salão.

-Onde você estava? - Hinata perguntou olhando-a maliciosamente.

-No quarto. Mas eu estava vendo um vestido para eu usar, quarta-feira! - Hinata gargalhou - Ok, ok.

-Então meninas, queriam falar comigo? - Perguntou Kurenai sentando-se ao meu

lado.

-Bem, eu falei sobre Itachi. O parentesco... - Hinata falou olhando as unhas

perfeitamente feitas mais uma vez. Será que ela está tentando achar uma imperfeição?

Ela fez uma pausa. Sakura não entendeu, e eu não saberia explicar para ela. -Bem, você é a mãe, vai saber explicar melhor que eu! E você conta histórias muito

melhor que eu! - Ela disse, Kurenai se levantou.

-Hum... Meninas me acompanham ate o meu escritório?

-Oba, hora da história. - Hinata falou enquanto caminhava para a mesma porta que

Kurenai entrou.

O caminho só não foi silencioso, porque Hinata cantarolava alguma coisa, e eu e.

Kurenai ficou quieta.

Entramos por outro corredor, a única coisa que diferenciava ele dos outros, são os.

quadros e as estátuas. Essa casa parece que tem labirintos invés de corredores.

Paramos em frente de uma porta, branca e Liza.

-Bem, chegamos! - Kurenai falou ao abrir a porta. O escritório é bege. Encontravam-se no centro da parede de frente para a porta, três.

grandes janelas de vidro. Todas com as cortinas brancas e vermelhas.

Várias estantes, cheias de livros. Havia também uma mesa de escritório, com um.

Notebook preto, um abajur pequeno, e alguns papéis sobre ela. E Um porta canetas, e

duas cadeiras de couro preto.

Um pouco mais a frente da mesa, à esquerda. Tinha um sofá de seis lugares, de couro bege. E a direita um divã da mesma cor.

Na parede à direita, continha uma lareira, rústica com algumas fotos de família. E na

parte esquerda da parede, uma cristaleira enorme, com bebidas, fotos, medalhas, livros,

e papéis.

-Meninas, podem se sentar ali no sofá. - Kurenai apontou para o sofá bege à

esquerda, enquanto arrastava uma cadeira para ficar em nossa frente. -Bem, o que você quer saber? - perguntou ao se sentar.

-O Sasuke, Itachi, irmãos, vampiros e lobisomens. - Falei confusa.

-Te entendo! E isso definitivamente não é normal! - Ela riu descontraidamente.

-Bem... Em 1552, no Século XVI. Eu era exatamente como você, uma humana. Bem,

exatamente Humana só eu! - Ela riu sem humor.

-Bem... Kakashi, como você sabe, é um lobisomem. Eu e ele nos conhecemos em... Hum... Acho que 1552. Eu nessa época tinha 22 anos, e Kakashi tinha 27! Conhecemos-nos no

dia do inicio da história das caças a bruxas! - Ela riu - E em 1553 nós casamos.

Bem... Eu engravidei duas vezes dele. Na primeira vez, nasceu Itachi! E na segunda vez

Sasuke! Naturalmente os dois tinham e têm o DNA de lobisomem!

Ela descruzou as pernas, e cruzou de novo.

- Todo filho de lobisomem, não nasce completamente lobisomem... Eles nascem humanos. E ficam humanos até um determinado tempo. Mais precisamente até os 18

anos de idade. - Ela suspirou, e passou a mão em seu cabelo descontraidamente. -

Na época, nós morávamos, perto de uma floresta... E não era nada seguro andar à

noite, e de dia sozinho! Principalmente em locais escuro, como florestas. Em 1572 Itachi

completou 18 Anos. E era noite de lua cheia!

-O que a noite de lua cheia tem a ver com isso? - Perguntei. - A idade que... Bem. Eu não sei muito bem porque 18 anos é lua cheia! Isso é coisa da

matilha. Eles não contam, e o pior que não é sigilo! Eles sempre desconversam. Bem...

Continuando. Kakashi levou Itachi para uma reunião da matilha, eu escutei gritos,

vindo da floresta. - Ela tremeu - Eu... Eu me apavorei! Os gritos eram acompanhados

de uivos, Sasuke ficou preocupado, e saiu de casa. Só faltava um ano para ele se

transformar oficialmente. Contra a minha vontade ele saiu de casa para ver o que estava acontecendo. Acho que ele ficou lá fora uns vinte minutos... E os uivos e gritos

intensificavam-se. - Ela sorriu com ironia.

-Sai de casa, e percorri o mesmo caminho. Que Sasuke fez no intuito de encontrá-lo e

trazê-lo para casa novamente. - Ela suspirou, e passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu. -

Entrei na floresta, sabia que Sasuke... - Ela suspirou - Tinha certeza que ele tinha ido

para a floresta, e eu estava certa! Encontrei Sasuke caído no chão perto de uma árvore. Ele estava branco, e ofegante! Eu me apavorei! Corri até ele. Suava e ofegava, e estava

com a mão no abdômen! Perguntei o que aconteceu, e ele se levantou com certa

dificuldade. Sussurrou para eu sair, mas não o obedeci!

Ela fez uma pausa.

- Só sei que, quando olhei para frente vi um homem branco, de olhos vermelhos

sorrindo! Fiquei apavorada. Sasuke se pôs na minha frente... Foi terrível! - Ela sussurrou as últimas palavras. - Já teve a sensação de inutilidade? Pois foi o que eu

senti na hora! - Soltou um suspiro resignado, e voltou a continuar falando. - Foi

tudo muito rápido, quando dei por mim eu estava no chão a alguns passos do Sasuke.

Ele estava sangrando, e o homem ao seu lado ajoelhado. Ele disse... - Ela fez uma

pausa tentando criar um clima de tensão, e conseguiu - Que Sasuke seria um bom

jantar... - Sua voz saiu chorosa - Foi tudo tão rápido. Ele então mordeu o pescoço de Sasuke, e virou para mim sorrindo. Senti tanto nojo dele! Ele se aproximou de mim, e

mordeu meu pulso... - Ela segurou o pulso - Só me lembro de sentir meu corpo todo

começar a queimar, e arder. Lobos, muitos lobos...

Ela suspirou.

-Acordei cinco dias depois... Com uma terrível ardência na garganta. Levaram-me para

caçar... Voltei e vi Kakashi na sala em pé preocupado. - Ela olhou para mim, e sorriu. - Ele me abraçou, e pediu para eu não me preocupar, que ele ficaria para sempre ao meu

lado!

Ela segurou minha mão, e apertou carinhosamente, pude sentir sua pela fria e dura

apertando a minha.

- Kakashi me levou para um quarto, lá estava Sasuke tremendo e suando. O

rosto branco com suas feições se contorcendo em pura dor! Foi horrível. Disseram-me, que ele iria morrer. - Ela suspirou cansada - Dois dias depois, estávamos todos na

sala, e do nada, chega um Sasuke todo suado, reclamando que estava com fome, e ele

transformou-se. Até hoje, ninguém entendeu ainda o que aconteceu! Mas

simplesmente aconteceu... - Ela sorriu docemente.

Não sei por que, mas seu sorriso não me convenceu.

- Nossa... - Kurenai olhou para mim atenta sorrindo. - Você conheceu Sasuke pequena não? - Ela alargou o sorriso.

-Há... Sim, sim! - Sorri sem graça.

-Hum... Tudo bem. - Kurenai suspirou.

- Então Sakura... O que quer fazer hoje? - Hinata perguntou enquanto pulava do sofá

para o chão.

-Hm... Não sei.

- Hum... Kurenai. Quando Itachi vai chegar? - Hinata perguntou enquanto olhava mais

uma vez as perfeitas unhas tingidas de rosa claro.

-Há, Sáh. Suas roupas chegaram! Só para avisá-la! Mas nossa... Você tem pouquinha

roupa! Como você consegue viver só com aquelas? - Ela disse com um tom

assustado.

- Nossa... Eu acho até demais! - Ri sem graça. Kurenai soltou uma gargalhada.

-Meninas, meninas... Quanto a sua pergunta, talvez amanhã de manhã! Não sabemos ao

certo... - Ela suspirou.

Continua...

Notas Finais

Arrumei!

Fico melhor?

ate o Próximo cap!


	9. Capítulo 8 Itachi

Notas da Autora

Esse cap Infelizmente não esta betado! Mas minha beta já vai mandar ele certinho! ^^

espero que gostem! ^^

Capítulo 9 - Capítulo 8 - Itachi.

DarkRose

-Curiosa? – Hina perguntou, enquanto observávamos Kurenai sair calmamente da sala.

-Com o que?- respondi Balançando meus pés.

-Itachi.

-Não... Muito. – Hina soltou uma gargalhada.

-Esta "muito" curiosa sim! – Ela deu ênfases no muito e depois revirou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Vamos. – Hina se levantou da cadeira, E me puxou pelo braço em direção à saída. E Eu estou tendo dificuldades de acompanhar ela.

Enquanto ela me puxava passamos por duas mulheres com roupas iguais a de Carla, Elas me olharam como se eu tivesse feito algo de ruim a elas.

-Hina, o que... - Senti algo extremamente frio indo de encontro com minha face, me levando a o chão. Hinata tinha parado de andar (correr), e não percebendo a repentina ação da mesma, dei um encontrão em suas costas.

Sentei no chão, e olhei para cima, Hinata estava à frente de alguém, Ou melhor, de uma mulher.

-TenTen! Há quanto tempo não. – Hinata referiu-se com sarcasmo, a mulher de madeixas chocolate e olhos escuros.

-Não muito... Mas o suficiente para não sentir sua falta. - O tom de voz, da mulher nominada TenTen saiu Severa.

-Pensei que só veria você na Quarta – É impressão minha ou a Hina está nervosa?

-Pensou errado, minha cara. Quem é a garota. – Ela disse seca, enquanto olhava-me.

-Sakura! Ela é...

-O novo bichinho de estimação do Sasuke? – TenTen Interrompeu a Hina bruscamente. Não gostei do que ela disse.

-Não. Ela é uma... Convidada. – Hinata falou convicta, Só não sei do que.

-Você quer dizer o Almoço ou Jantar? – TenTen falou desdenhosa. Involuntariamente arregalei os olhos.

-Não. Como eu já disse, ela é uma "Convidada", E não o almoço ou o jantar. - Hinata falou desdenhosa.

-Hum... Sei...

-E você... Sakura certo? Vai ficar ai, sentada no chão? – TenTen se referiu a mim com sarcasmo evidente na voz.

Senti meu rosto arde. Que legal! Eu estou corando. Ótimo Sakura.

-Nã. Não! – Eu gaguejei.

Apoiei minhas mãos no chão, e me levantei. Pude percebe que a tal TenTen, não tirava os olhos de mim. E Eu claro, não gostei disso.

- Espero vela viva ate quarta... – Desdenhou TenTen. – Será interessante... – E Ela Caminhou em minha direção, na verdade deu alguns passos ate ficarem alguns centímetros de distancia de mim. Parou, e me encarou.

-Hunf. Humanos... –Desdenhou. – E saiu caminhando.

-Faça como eu! Ignore-a. – Hinata Segurou meu pulso e puxou, e continuou a me guiar.

- Hina! São minhas roupas!- Falei desesperada, enquanto olhava o pequeno amontoado de roupas encima da enorme cama branca de casal.

-Vão. Tudo. Fora. Simples Não? – Hina desdenhou.

-Não! – Gritei.

-Por que não? – ela respondeu Incrédula!

-Por que... Horas, São minhas roupas! – Falei nervosa. Ela está querendo jogar minhas roupas fora.

-Horas! Suas roupas são velhas, e Fora de moda! – Ela torceu o nariz.

-E o que tem?

- E o que tem, é que o Sasuke, pediu para mim te vigiar, arrumar, e taus... – Ela deu de ombros.

-Não preciso de uma Baba, senhorita Uzumaki! – Murmurei baixo, enquanto cruzava os braços contra os meus seios.

-Você até não precisaria, se não estivesse em uma mansão cheia de vampiros sedentos de sangue. Mas como esse não é seu caso... Serei sim sua baba. – Ela falou avaliando minha uma das poucas camisas que eu tenho.

-Como é que você consegue usar essas coisas? – Seu tom saiu com uma leve irritação.

-Horas, eu... – E um som de porta se abrindo calmamente, revelado Uma mulher com roupas iguais a da Carla, Ela caminhou calmamente, ate nós.

-A Senhora Uchiha mandou avisar que nossos convidados estão chegando. – A Voz dela saiu baixa.

-Mas Já? Eles não iam chegar só amanha pela tarde? – Hinata deu um pulo da Cama, E falou com uma pontada de desespero.

-Pelo visto resolveram adiantar. Parece que eles estão curiosos para conhecê-la. – Ela olhou para mim.

-Pois só vai vela na Quarta. Ordens de Sasuke! Você sabe que ele não gosta de ser desobedecido! – Hinata falou severa. A mulher encolheu os ombros.

-Se a senhorita me der licença, eu irei ver se a Senhora Uchiha, esta precisando de minha ajuda. Tenham uma boa noite. – E ela saiu quase voando pelo quarto. Literalmente.

-Querida, já é tarde acho melhor você ir tomar um banho.

-Esta bem!...

Hinata curvou seu corpo em direção da cama, mexeu no amontoado de roupas e tirou de lá, um Jeans e uma camisa.

-já te trago uma toalha. - Ela disse e saiu quase correndo do meu quarto, batendo a porta com certa força, fazendo com que eu me assustasse e desse um pulinho. Dirigi-me ate o banheiro.

-Não saia do quarto!

-por quê?

-É Perigoso.

-Por?

-Qual parte do perigoso você não entendeu?

-Hum... A Parte que é perigoso? –Falei sínica.

Hina se levantou, e soltou um suspiro cansado.

-É bom fechar a janelas e a porta. – Ela caminhou apressada ate a Uma das janelas fechando elas, e fez o mesmo com a porta da varanda.

-Se você Virar jantar de alguém, eu que serei responsabilizada por sua morte! E não estou a fim de brigar com Sasuke!- Ela revirou os olhos. – Apesar de que janelas trancadas não adiantam em nada. – ela Souto uma risada irônica.

-Mas que jeito de falar que você se preocupa comigo!

-Boa noite! E não saia do quarto. – Ela disse apagando a luz e fechando a porta.

Um tremor passou pela minha coluna e arregalei os olhos.

Eu estou em uma casa cheia de vampiros, Sozinha em um quarto escuro.

Esse pensamento me apavorou. Relaxa Sakura! Relaxa, não vai acontecer nada de mais!

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, e o sono veio.

Acordei com o Barulho de Maçaneta girando, Será que a Hina esqueceu algo?

Olhei para a esquerda no cria mundo e procurei o abajur, o acendi.

-Hina?

Ninguém respondeu. Mas continuou a força a maçaneta.

-Hinata, è Você? – Meu coração começou a bater rápido.

A Porta começou a se mexer, por causa do esforço exercido na maçaneta.

A pessoa não parava de força a maçaneta.

Senti me sufocada, o medo começou a me dominar-me encolhi na cama.

Ate que comecei a escutar vozes vindas do corredor.

E der repente tudo ficou quieto, pararam as vozes, e ninguém mais forçava maçaneta.

- Sakura?

Dei um pulo pelo susto. Era a voz da Hina.

-Sou eu Sah, a Hina. Abre a porta.

Fiquei parada.

-Sah? Está tudo bem! Sou eu! A Hinata. Pode abrir a porta.

Sai da cama devagar, e fui ate a porta. Abri. E ela esta destrancada!

A o abri vi a Hina com um rosto aflito.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro.

-Alguém entro aqui? –Ela falou enquanto se sentava.

-Não, só tento. Mas, a porta estava aberta! – Falei me sentando a o seu lado.

-Você sabe quem era? – perguntei a ela.

-Deveria?

-Você mora aqui! – Falei irônica.

-Não, não conhecia, pelo menos não reconheci o cheiro!

-Cheiro, ou a pessoa?

-Há... Os Dois!

-Va dormi!

-Mas...

-É melhor! Sasuke ira chegar Hoje, daqui a algumas Horas, e acho que lelé vai querer você disposta.

-Sasuke vai chegar?

-Sim!

-Tá, mas e se... Tentarem...

-eu ficarei aqui cuidando de você, se isso te deixa mais tranquila! – Ela sorri simpática.

engatinhei na cama, e me deitei e me cobri.

-Ate daqui a algumas horas.

-Ate. - E fechei meus olhos.

Acordei com um arzinho quente batendo contra a pela da minha nuca.

Virei-me para a esquerda, para ver se o "arzinho" sumia, mas não, agora esta batendo contra meu rosto.

franzi o cenho, irritada.

-Mas que... – Falei a ao abri os olhos, mas minhas palavras morreram em minha boca.

-Hum... Bom dia.

-Quem é você? – Falei para o individuo que estava em minha cama. Seu rosto me é familiar.

-Itachi! Itachi Uchiha!

Arregalei os olhos, e me levantei em um pulo.

-Espera, você é o irmão do Sasuke, Certo?

-Infelizmente! Mas sim, sou eu! – Ele falou risonho.

- Oque você faz aqui?

-Vim conhecer você! Fiquei curioso. Sabe não é do fetiche do meu irmãozinho tolo, trazer Humanos para casa, principalmente para morar! – Ele falou enquanto pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, e cheirou.

-Tá, e é do eu fetiche, invadir o quarto dos outros, enquanto eles dormem? –Falei enquanto Cruzava os Braços contra o peito.

-Hum... Só quarto de mulher bonita! Que é seu caso. – ela falou enquanto se aproximam ave mim. Meus olhos arregalaram, meu rosto ardeu e inclinei meu corpo para trás.

-Calma, não vou te agarra... Ainda! – Ele falou enquanto se ajeitava novamente na cama.

-Ora seu Abusado! – Falei enquanto me levantava da cama.

-Abusado? Eu? – Itachi falou se fingindo de ofendido.

-É! – Falei Raivosa, botando as mãos na cintura.

-Itachi, pare de importuna ela, e saia daqui! – Alguém falou atrás de mim.

Me virei e deparei com um Sasuke serio, atrás de mim, olhando fixamente para Itachi, que estava encima da minha cama.

-maninho tolo, para sua informação, eu não estou importunando ninguém, não é Sakura? – Itachi falou Divertido.

-Sim, vocês esta me importunando! – Falei azeda.

- Assim não da para brinca Sakura!- Ele falou gargalhando.

-Do que você esta rindo?

-Do biquinho que você fez!- Franzi o cenho, irritada.

-Eu não fiz bico!

-fez sim! – Sasuke Falou

-Sasuke! – O repreendi.

-Vaza Itachi! Quero falar com ela!

-Fala!

-sozinhos! – Ele elevou o tom irritado.

-Esta bem! Estressa Dinho. – Ele falou levantando da cama. – Foi legal te conhecer Sakura! – ele me beijou na bochecha, e bagunçou meus cabelos.

Passou por Sasuke, e saiu do quarto.

-Seu irmão é...

-Chato, Imaturo, Uma criança? – respondeu Raivoso.

-Divertido... Eu acho... Mas em fim, o que eu você queria falar comigo? – Falei curiosa.

-Nada! – ele se sentou na minha cama.

-Mas você falou...

-Eu sei o que falei!

-Tá... Bem, aonde você foi Ontem? Posso saber?

-Fui caçar. Divertiu-se com a Hinata? Espero que ela não tenha te assustado.

-Não, foi ate... Divertido, ela é bem... Elétrica.

-Você a achou elétrica? Pois você ainda não ficou 5 minutos perto do Marido dela. Mas em fim. -Acho que a Mamãe, ou ate a própria Hinata te falou, sobre a festa de amanhã?

-Sim claro, a Grande festa de Quarta Feira! Sim eu ouvi falar.

-Não quero que você vá! – ele falou enquanto se deitava na minha cama.

-Mas por quê?

-É perigoso!

-Então você acha que eu vou esta mais segura, sozinha em um quarto, No dia em que você, Hinata, sua mãe, em fim o pessoal, vai esta em uma festa cheia de vampiros, onde nem você ou alguém posso me proteger, ou me ver? Seria mais inteligente me levar junto.

-Quem disse que você vai estar sozinha?

-Vai haver uma festa Sasuke! Todos vão menos eu. É claro que eu vou ficar sozinha!

-Todos menos nós dois! Vou ficar com você! Odeio essas festa de "Família", que a Mamãe e a Hinata planejam!

-É uma festa de Família?

-Mais ou Menos. Família e Amigos, digamos assim...

-Então você tem que ir... –Falei enquanto em sentava a o seu lado.

-Dormiu bem? – ele virou o rosto para me encarar, ainda deitado.

-Sim... Dormi sim. – Não menti completamente, só Omitir alguns fatos...

-Não sentiu minha falta? – Ele falou enquanto Se sentava, e inclinou o tronco em minha direção. Levantou a mão direita e começou a acariciar minha bochecha direita.

-Deveria. – Ele sorriu.

-O que você acha? – Ele inclinou seu rosto em direção a o meu, ele estava alguns milímetros de distancia, seu dedão direito escorregou pela minha bochecha, e contornou minha clavícula, e por fim segurou meu queixo. Meu rosto começou a arde, e senti meu coração dispara. Tenho quase certeza que ele poderia escutar as batidas do meu coração.

A porta abriu der repente fazendo com que eu desse um pulinho, e me levantasse. E pela porta surge Hinata.

-Sakura, Você... Ai desculpas, Não sabia que você estava ocupada. Fui. – E ela saiu.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Se troque, Daqui a 5 Minutos eu volto e te levo para comer algo. – E Ele saiu. Irritado, batendo a porta do quarto.

Meu Deus do Céu! Eu quase beijei um vampiro!

Continua...

Notas Finais

E ai como fico o cap? bom ruim? Péssimo?

Próximo cap alguém ira entrar!

Comente!

AA e ninguém falou se a sena de "ação" ficou boa! T.T (sentiram a indireta?)

kkk


End file.
